


Consummation

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor carried Rose Tyler across the threshold, several emotions flashing through him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: thankful.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for her last minute help. <3

The Doctor carried Rose Tyler across the threshold, several emotions flashing through him. He was awed the amazing woman in his arms had tied herself to him yet again. They were already bonded in the way of his people, and now married in the way of hers. 

Gratitude filled him as he stripped her of her gorgeous dress and hastily added his black pinstriped suit to the pile. Covering her body with his, naked except for the rings on their entwined fingers, he gave thanks in the most intimate way possible. She was his, and he was hers. Together, forever.


End file.
